A Different Time
by CreativeSplash
Summary: Madison/Godric.


**Review and tell me your thoughts :)**

3:30 PM. I was tired of waiting for him to wake up. I looked at the man who was sleeping besides me. The vampire dead under the sheets. Whichever way you look at it I slept with him. I loved him so such. So much so that I turned him into a vampire. But this was ironically the reason I was at arms length from him right now. I hated seeing him like this and knowing it was my fault. But then again I would hate it more attending his funeral. I shuddered. I looked at the shining ring on his finger. It read Madison Aviana Petrova. Yes that was me. He wanted to mark it on his body but I didn't want him to go through any more pain. Either way I was his, and he was mine. That's the way it would be forever. I would make sure of it. I sighed and rolled out the tacky silk sheets to go to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. I didn't even know what year it was. I ran my hands through my curls. I wondered what I'd do today. I hopped into the shower and pondered. There was some soreness to my hips. I looked down to see bruises in my thighs, on my hips and on my breasts. Godric was brutal last night. Well the good thing with being from the heavens was that these would clear up in an hour or so. I shrugged and walked out naked into the bedroom. Too bad he wasn't up. I tied my hair on the top of my head and walked into the oversized closet. I did love this loft. It wasn't really Godric's style so I know he chose it just for me. The clothes were beautiful. I let my hair down, and trailed my fingers on the garments. I plucked out a yellow (which went with my caramel skin nicely) A-line dress that was a little above my knee which was definitely considered scandalous. It was double breasted and the v-neck plunged. I paired it with some gorgeous pearls that Godric bought me, 4 inch heels, and a face net hair piece. I was feeling pretty today so I put on some white gloves, some red lipstick and winked at myself in the mirror. I laughed and walked over to my lover. He was laying on the bed with nothing but underwear and rope. One of our games. Like I said, he was brutal last night. I leaned in and kissed those perfect lips

"Good morning my tiger" I whispered into his ear. I kissed him a couple of times more (I couldn't resist) and walked out of the door. I walked down the quiet corridor fearlessly. Anyone who wanted to fight with me was fighting with death. I walked through the fancy lobby as the doorman tipped his hat to me, blushing. I smiled sweetly at him and walked through the door. I adjusted my face net. It only went down to my eyes. It was such a beautiful day. I walked around for a bit until I found the perfect spot near a restaurant. I whipped out my camera and started to take pictures of the sky. I got this one from my sister so it was a color camera and more high tech than any in the city. A man came up to me while I was in the middle of a frame.

"Excuse me gorgeous, may I join you?" I lowered my camera to see who would dare disturb me in the middle of my task.

"Well hello sailor. Please have a seat" I replied with my "kill me" smile as Godric calls it. He grinned and sat on the chair across from me. He was wearing a sailor's uniform. It was so interesting to watch how many women swoon over these men. Then again, you don't know how many women I've killed who swooned at Godric. No, I'm not kidding.

"What's a pretty little number like you doing all alone?" he asked. I put down my camera

"Why just taking snapshots of such a beautiful day" I said taking off my gloves and opening the menu.

"A beautiful day for such a beautiful girl" He said putting his sailor hat to his chest. I pretended to be bashful. We ordered, and the waiter brought us our food quickly. Everyone was looking at us. I was use to this. Godric said the way I dressed didn't help. I closed my neckline a little and the sailor's eyes looked up

"My name is John, what do they call you Miss?" he said sipping his drink

"Madeline" I said smiling. I figured it would be cleaner if I didn't use my real name. We went on with some more idle chat

"Do you mind inquiring me with the time John?" I asked. He looked at his watch

"About 5 minutes to 6 Miss Madeline" he said, calling for the check. He's going to be up soon.

"It seems I must take my leave" I said slipping on my gloves.

"So soon? Will I see you again?" I smiled at him

"That's not a good idea" I said. He was a nice, handsome man, and I know if I wasn't already far gone with someone else, I might've married him. I was about to pay but he stopped me. I didn't have any money anyway, I was just trying my hand at this 'polite' thing. I touched his hand and got up abruptly because I knew this could turn into a bloodbath. I quickly left. The sky was darker and I wondered just how long I was there. I walked past the admiring doorman again and to the hallway. I walked up some stairs and to my floor. I strode past some women who gave me nasty looks. They were lucky I had bigger priorities right now. I came to my loft and opened the door. I quietly closed it behind me. I rounded the kitchen and the living room into the bedroom. He was standing there in the middle of the room perfectly sexy in black trousers. His markings were glistening and he was looking positively mouthwatering. I was the only one who knew what every one of those marks meant. I unbuttoned my dress. I wanted all of it tonight.

"Good night my darling" I said slowly walking to him. His back was still facing me. He was a blur all of a sudden and he was behind me in a millisecond. I was still getting use to that. I felt his cold body pressed behind me and his hands trailing my abdomen.

"You smell like sunlight" he spoke. I didn't like when said things like that. It made me sad. I turned around to face him. I was centimeters away from his perfect face.

"Are you thirsty?" His fangs were exposed and his eyes dark so I knew this was a yes. I tilted my head to the side and his eyes darted to my neck. I made it certain that I was his primary...meal. I didn't want a random slut's blood inside him. He started to lean into my neck when his head snapped towards the door. I looked at him perplexed but then heard the knock. I pointed at him to stay his ground as I left to check who it was. For some reason I already knew. I closed my dress and opened the door. John was standing there smiling. My heart started to beat faster in fear for him.

"You left your camera. It looked expensive so I thought I'd return it" He said handing it to me. I looked at it surprised and looked at him

"Oh my, thank you. I would have been quite unhinged if I realized it was missing" I said

"Anything for a pretty lady. Will I see you one more time before I get called on duty?" He asked me with a smile that made me smile back

"Hello" My stomach took a dive

"Oh, um...hi there, who are you?" John replied. Godric was a terrifying sight right now, especially when he was thirsty

"Your death" Godric replied simply.

"No Godric, you're not killing him" I said mentally hoping for John to run even though it won't do any good.

"Excuse me, I don't know who you are but if you're hurting her..." Godric cut him off with a laugh

"John please leave" I said. He was still looking at Godric

"You don't know who you are. You can't remember anything. All you know is that you are a woman and will fall madly in love with the next man you see" I heard Godric say in his glamouring tone. I suddenly had the feeling to cry as John left. If I didn't go to that restaurant, he would still be living his life, get married and have kids. I glared at Godric who was still laughing. I pushed past him and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I plopped on the bed anger and sadness boiling inside me. The door opened a few moments later

"Madison I need blood" I heard his voice. I clasped my neck. The audacity!

"I don't care. Go drain some prostitute. I hope she has AIDS" I said poisonously. He sighed. There was a presence now sitting next to me

"Why are you angry with me my love?" He asked. He knew how to soften me up but it wasn't going to work this time

"You didn't have to do that" I said

"He was under the delusion that you two were seeing each other...this is why you are so upset. You are seeing him." He said in a voice that scared me

"No I'm not seeing him, he was just returning my camera. I was taking pictures of the day to show you and I left it there" I said

"But you knew he was interested in you" He stated

"Yes I did, but the feeling was not mutual" I said looking in his beautiful blue eyes. "You know I'm for you and nobody else" I said. He paused for a moment

"In that case I apologize" He said. I laughed and sighed. It wasn't going to change anything. I took off my dress

"Come here you" I said and he happily jumped on me. On that note, I let him ravage me. But I should end this by telling you that I ravaged him right after.


End file.
